wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Dragons' Guide to Fascinating Foliage
Entry 1 / Day 1 Adelon Book Greetings friends, this is my furthermore and first entry, I have been intending to write this for quite some while, but I always find myself distracted or fighting the agonizing steel grip of sleep deprivation whenever I try to bring the quill down to the parchment. Nevertheless, I am here now, I will do all in my power to keep myself on track this time! Just, just after I stop Ner from knocking over my (dendrocnide moroides) ~ Jabori Entry 2 / Day 3 Ah, I see I became distracted… Mind me. I did warn you it could happen, but I seem to have failed to dissuade my interruptions, I also failed to dissuade Nereida from breaking that pot… It was a lovely vessel too, such a rich clay brown, such soft, smooth clawwork. She never did like it though, but my plant did. The poor seedling had to be chucked out the window after Ner discovered what plant she did turn over. It is not called a suicide plant for nothing, I received a terrible scale rash the first time I encountered it, and Ner had no patience to deal with a sore, moaning me. Don’t tell her I replanted it out by the creek, I couldn’t handle its disconsolate cries when it found itself sideways, with its soil pouring out along the hard, dry ground… Well, the harvest moon is nearing, summer fades away, with its last, glorious golden days melting off in sullen departure. Oh, how I will miss its warm, genial touch along my wingtips, and how it made the leaves of the willows shine like burning slivers of skyfire. Ner fancies falltime far more though, which, in my perspective, is pure irony. I believed a creature born of the sea would relish in the molten waves of sunshine. She never fails to surprise me, far more than any discovery of flora or fauna. Oh, once again, don’t tell her I said this please, she doesn’t take well to me comparing her with my foliage… ~ Jabori Entry 3 / Day 5 Oh, dash it all…I became sidetracked once more, but this time I really do have a good excuse. Ner took me out to the midst of the woods today, and showed me something her and forest – life enjoyed calling “the river dance”. I mainly consisted of her splashing through the silvery rushes with uncanny precision and strength, but I do believe Riverdance has a double meaning. If I’m recalling correctly from my time on Pyrrhia, it also had something to do with MudWings, rather rude sounding instruments, and strips of plaid cloth. There was a funny little dance that went with it too…Thus the “dance” part I suppose. I told her this and promptly received a full snout of creek water, the calla lilies resting gracefully around us agreed with me. Which, was utter nonsense because none of them had seen a speck of Pyrrhia, mind you, they had not seen anything but that creek for their entire lives. Such little fabricators. ~ Jabori Entry 4 / Day 7 I shall not even write an apology; it is absolutely pointless. Well, yesterday Ner went up against the HiveWings again. Just because the dragon can regenerate after death infinitely, DOES NOT mean she can go off getting herself killed just to bother the bug creatures. She worries me out of my scales when she does that. She did die, in her words “victoriously,” I think she enjoys being dramatic and making me a nervous wreck as she mutters her last words and her heart slows to a standstill. Just while I’m weeping by her corpse she disappears and pops into existence a few feet away, grinning like a maniac. I’m slightly getting used to it, but she is excellent at turning me into apprehensive disarray when she begins quoting her requiem… She managed to plant a good amount of (Crepitus spica) near one of their hives. She loves carrying armfuls of the stuff, leaping into the swarming hoards, and setting them off in there. She has gotten far better at actually escaping the concussions now, last moon cycle she just managed to die every single time… I have been experimenting with my “bomb fruit” as Ner so crudely puts it, and I might be able to alter it enough to create a whole new species of it! I am debating if I should meld the structure with the components of a dragon-trap. I feel that may be too dangerous, but, dangerous is what we need to win the wars. ~ Jabori Entry 5 / Day 9 Alright, um, well we successfully fended off the masses of HiveWings from the eastern edge of the jungle. I am beginning to question my choices on starting this logbook, I do believe I have not the foggiest of what to put here… ~ Jabori Entry 6 / Day 11 Ah, now I have news, Nereida requested a meeting with Queen Sequoia. At first, I was skeptical, I have known the Queen since I was hatched, and she was a close ally to my mother; may she rest peacefully. She has never looked down upon me, or judged me for the foreign blood running through my veins, but I am part LeafWing, and Nereida is completely Pyrrhian…Not an ounce of Pantala in her cells. Assuming the worst I paced outside the Queen’s chambers, as I heard the faintest muffled version of their conversation. Finally, the guards had enough of my blithering anxiety and promptly shoved me inside. I was glad to see they had both hit it off, Ner, of course, with flirting shamelessly with the Queen. Who, to my silent relief, good-naturedly laughed off. They informed me of their plan, one of tactical brilliance. Ner were to drop her aeternum disk in the midst of the Hive Queen’s lair. She would kill herself, and be renewed, passing every line of defense the tribe had to offer. She could then simply battle the guards, and attack the Hive inside out, to let a squadron of LeafWings inside to finish the job. I gladly applauded the strategy, it shall be set into motion soon, beg the stars, I hope it works… ~ Jabori Entry 7 / Day 15 All is well, the entire tribe is anxious, we have had very little rest, forging armor, covering tactics, and training relentlessly. Nereida came up with about forty ways to die, I must say a few of them were quite gory, luckily, I persuaded her to simply go with a fast-working poison. Despite the fact she is immortal, and this is necessary to win the war, I cannot help but feel this incessant guilt for purposely murdering my own friend. Or, perhaps more likely helping my friend to murder herself. I hope I can pull myself together before the plan must be executed… Once again, I do pray it works. ~ Jabori Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)